


Saving Grace

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [67]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Extranormal Crimes AU, Gen, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: After a week in the clutches of changeling traffickers, Detective Allison Pendle is rescued.Part of the Extranormal Crimes universe.





	Saving Grace

Allison peered out through the bars of her cage, looking at the other girls being held captive. She'd been here for almost a week, and in that time she'd been force-fed what had to be contaminated food, seeing as how it was clearly changing her into something...not human.

Her once dark hair had become white as newly fallen snow. Bright green eyes had turned a bright scarlet color, and her ears had become pointed. And to top it off, her skin had been almost completely overtaken by dark grey.

Whatever was happening to her was happening to the other girls, too. Aside from the water, all they'd been given to eat or drink had been contaminated, causing them to be slowly transformed in different ways.

Allison didn't know what sort of bizarre trafficking ring she'd stumbled on to, but she was determined to help the others escape, no matter what it took.

"Hold on, girls," she whispered quietly. "We're getting out of this mess, one way or another."

Just then, there was a loud bang. The door to the cage room burst open, and in ran two women, one of whom had large white wings and a halo.

"Everyone OK?" she asked. "I mean, is anyone seriously hurt?"

"Doesn't seem like it," said her companion, already opening the cages. "It's alright. We're here to rescue you."

Once she was out, Allison managed to get to her feet--a somewhat difficult task, since she had barely eaten anything of her own volition for days. She and the other kidnapped girls followed their rescuers out of the cage room, and out into the warm air of early autumn.

"We've got them, Bendy. They're all still alive."

"Good." The young man with horns standing by the police car gave a satisfied nod. "Damn, they're in bad shape."

"We'll take them to Silver Star. That's the best place to treat Others in this city."

"You do that," Bendy said, slapping cuffs on an orc. "Alright, punks, let's go. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

(BATIM)

After hanging up her coat and bag, Susie took a seat next to Allison's bed. "How are you doing?"

"Better," Allison replied. "The doctors say I'll be fully recovered soon."

"Glad to hear it." Susie placed a small jar with tiny holes on the bedside table. "I just stopped by to give you some news. First, I saved that tarantula you sent."

Looking at the spider inside the jar, Allison gave a smile. "I used to be terrified of spiders, actually. But now that one helped save my neck, and those other girls, they're not that scary anymore."

"The captain did say that drow have a strong affinity with spiders," Susie agreed. "Speaking of which, he wants me to tell you that once you're out, there's a place in ECU if you want it."

"I'll definitely think about it," Allison nodded. "There's a lot I still have to learn."

As Susie left, Allison picked up the jar. The spider peered up at her, chittering softly. To her, it sounded like it was cooing.

"I think I'll call you Edgar."


End file.
